


A Pain Never Forgotten (Part Two)

by Eyeball In Tea (SolveMyMystery)



Series: A Pain Never Forgotten [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Arguments, Best Friends, F/M, Family, Kidnapping, Lies, Navy, Pregnancy, Running Away, Secret pregnancy, UK - Freeform, USA, Unplanned Pregnancy, new relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolveMyMystery/pseuds/Eyeball%20In%20Tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope that isn't too much of a cliff hanger. ;)<br/>I Will probably update tomorrow or the day after. Please tell me what you think of the story so far, or what you think Kelly saw. Thanks :) x</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kelly was still sat on her bathroom floor against the wall hugging her knees to her chest and holding her face. She felt awful shouting at McGee but she just wanted him to leave. She knew that he was only trying to be a good friend but she was still in utter shock, she never told McGee who the potential dad was, she didn’t know how he would react. There was a chance she could be pregnant, after a one night stand with someone that her dad worked with. _Oh God!_ Sure enough they were close after that night and had kissed a couple of times but since England and after he found out what her real purpose was for getting transferred to NCIS things had cooled off. The team had forgiven her and fully understood Kelly’s actions but she and Tony had just never carried things on. 

 

Kelly had felt like she had been crying for hours and her head was throbbing. She pulled herself up and stumbled a little all the crying had made her feel a dizzy. She walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen the smashed glass was still shattered all over the floor, she swept it up and then went straight to bed. She didn’t even bother to get changed out of her clothes she got herself tucked up in her quilt, her phone was on her dressing table and it was buzzing constantly she knew it was just McGee trying to text and call her, it hurt to ignore him but she just couldn’t face talking to him.

 

Kelly struggled to open her eyes they were still swollen and sore, she could feel the sun peaking through her blinds warming her pale skin. She climbed out of the bed and stumbled over to her dresser she sat on the big comfy bench and looked at her self in the mirror, her face was red and blotchy and mascara stained her rosy cheeks her hair was stuck up in every direction. _I need a shower_ she thought.

 

She let the warm water run over her face it was soothing, she reached up for her shea butter shower gel and started rubbing it all over her she reached down to her stomach and stopped, everything hit her all over again. _Someone could be living in there, it would grow huge, my body would change, my life would change! Could I do it?_ The thoughts rushed through her head clouding her mind but she had to clear it, she had to sort her own life out before she could consider looking after someone else’s.

 

After getting dressed into a pair of black leggings and a big khaki loosely knitted jumper she returned to her living room and lounged on her sofa she started to scan her apartment, her mind racing again _could I raise a child here? It’s big enough but not exactly kid friendly._ Her phone was buzzing once again she reached over and saw that it was her dad this time she had to pick it up, she couldn’t hide forever.

 

"Hello"

_"Hi, are you okay? You're late for work!"_

"Oh sorry, I feel sick, I can't come in today"

I just heard him grunt and then sigh _"okay, well call me next time, McGee can cover your workload for today"_

"Sorry Dad, love you"

_"Love you too, feel better"_

 

Kelly fell back onto the sofa, what was she going to do? She knew that she couldn’t stay ‘ill’ forever. She placed her hand on her stomach, she never wanted this, especially not with Tony. _How could she be so stupid?_ She knew that Tony wasn’t the family guy and showed no signs of settling down, with his ever growing list of women.

Her phone would not give up ringing and she couldn’t ignore McGee for much longer he must have called like 50 times already.

"Hello"

_"Hi, I was worried about you. I didn't want to leave you alone when you were like that"_

"You're a good friend McGee, I'm fine I just needed time alone please I need you not to tell anyone"

_"I won't it's not my place, you can trust me"_

"Thanks, but I guess I need to be sure! Can you bring me a test when you're on your lunch? I don’t feel like leaving my apartment today, and I want someone here when I take it"

_"Yeah, Of course, we're not that busy so I should be able to get out"_

"Thanks Tim, see you soon"

She knew it wouldn't be long till McGee got here it was already 11, but the waiting was killing her.  Kelly had just assumed that she was pregnant because she was always so regular and she hadn’t had a period in 2 months.


	2. Chapter 2

**Knock! Knock!**

She jumped up in anticipation. It was time for her to finally know the truth. She ran to get the door and pulled it open. Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened.

".... Tony!"

"It's true you are ill, you don't look so good _"_ He said with too much enthusiasm.

"Why are you here?" She asked in shock.

"Well ... I wanted to come round last night and you ditched me for McGeek" he said in a sulk "so I asked if you was ill last night and if you was okay he just clammed up and then went red and as a highly trained agent I assumed something was wrong" he joked.

Kelly just stood looking at Tony, she should have known McGee couldn't lie! "It came on all of a sudden last night, after McGee left"

"So he did leave?" He accused.

"Oh my god!" Kelly was shocked and her voice was louder then she intended. She didn't want to look at him so she turned to walk back into her apartment and left him in the doorway "Is that what you think of me?" She turned to look at him hurt.

He had followed her into the apartment but had left the door open, showing Kelly his familiar smirk _can he ever take anything seriously?_ "Was it one night before we were together?"

Kelly couldn't exactly disagree. "Okay, and I'd admit to that" She shouted "but I was wild, I wanted fun, I just wanted to forget everything I was stressed since I'd actually been sent from England to kill my own father! Remember that? But I've changed, you guys are my family and I love you all! McGee is my best friend. And with you ... well I don't know it happened and you didn't want to carry it on so I just had to forget about it, didn't I?! ... But now I can't"

He looked shocked by what Kelly had said although it soon turned to confusion "What? Why can't you forget?"

"Hi, why is the door open?" Kelly’s eyes darted to the door, McGee! _Great timing!_ I saw the carrier bag in his hand. His eyes jumped from the door then to Kelly and Tony stood in the middle of the living room "and what are you doing here Tony?"

"I came to see my friend calm down McGoo" Tony replied

Kelly didn't want a fight to start "I'm sorry McGee, can you leave I'll call you later"

"What about the bag?" He quizzed me

"Just leave it on the table" She replied frustrated. He threw it on the table turned on his heel and slammed the door on his way out she hoped that he would forgive her, he doesn't know the whole story.

"What's his problem?" Tony smirked "he might like you"

He made Kelly so mad "Stop it Tony! Leave him alone, he's been a good friend since I couldn't rely on you"

"Wait, what?" he replied more confused then before

"I think I'm pregnant" She whispered

Tony stood silent as the colour began to drain from his face.

She couldn't take the silence "And it would be yours, if you're wondering. I haven't been with anyone else"

"So what are you going to do?"

"Still not a 'we' ... WE could be having a child, but you think it's my problem?"

"I didn't want to push you into anything" he said grabbing her hand

"Well I knew you wouldn't be happy about it" she replied snatching her hand back. He just looked at his feet, his actions spoke a thousand words Kelly knew he didn't want her to be pregnant. They both sat on the sofa to think and take everything in. She sat were just the night before she was sat hugging McGee thinking that her life could not be more perfect, and now here she was her life being turned upside down, and she was losing respect for Tony, she thought he cared for her.

"I need to take the test anyway, I'm not 100% sure, you can go if you want, I can do it on my own" She said reaching for the bag that McGee had left.

"McGee knows!" He shouted.

"Yes! He doesn't know that you’re the dad, I didn't tell him. He was been a friend I figured it out when he was here, and I can trust him!" she shouted.

"Okay, and I'll stay" he stated. _Was he such a bad guy?_

 

She took the test out of the bag and walked into the bathroom. She opened the box and read the instructions she used the toilet and then looked at her phone timing herself, it was the longest three minutes of her life and all she could hear was Tony pacing up and down, his designer shoes tapping against the living room’s wooden flooring. The three minutes was up, she looked at the test. _One line means negative two lines means positive_. She saw the result and put the test in the bin. She walked out to see a pale Tony.

"It was negative" She stated. She saw him relax and sigh, he came over to her and gave her a hug. She held onto his suit not wanting to let go. She felt a little more relaxed inside his arms.

"I'm sorry Kelly, I don't want to sound horrible, I just don't really like kids"

"Your own are different" She stated in anger.

"I guess, but still ... I'd want to be in a relationship anyway before I even thought about kids, and I'm not even ready for a relationship yet"

"You're so juvenile Tony" She said releasing from their hug.

"I know, I guess I'm more annoying brother then perfect boyfriend" he laughed "I'm sorry I better get back to work"

"I'll come with you" She said

He looked shocked but didn't put up a fight. Kelly was still in her leggings and her big woolly jumper not exactly the right attire for work but she needed to talk to her 'family' and she wasn't planning to do much work.

"I'll just grab my phone from the bathroom and put some boots on"

Kelly saw Tony glance at his watch.

"It's okay, you go, I'll drive myself there"

"Are you sure?"

"Course"

Tony left, She went to put her ugg boots on in the bedroom, she looked in the mirror Tony was right she did look awful she spent a few minutes putting her make up on then grabbed her car keys, phone and left the apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

Kelly pulled into the NCIS base and saw her old Porsche 911 that now belonged to Tony already parked up. She parked at the opposite side of the car park and rushed into the building she just needed to get this over and done with. She ran into the lift and went straight down into autopsy.

"Hey Duck, can you just spare a moment and come with me back to the bullpen?"

"Of course my dear, Jethro said you were ill are you feeling better now?" He enquired following her into the lift

"Yes, something like that Ducky"

Kelly went to see Abby and requested the same of her, Abby turned to hug Kelly and flooded her with questions about how she was feeling, Kelly replied politely but her head was in a whole other place.

Kelly reached the bullpen and saw all the people that she knew, loved and now classed as her family. She looked towards her dad and just couldn't believe everything that had happened. She had been kidnapped from her parents as revenge, filled with years of lies after been told that her father knew that she was alive but had moved on and when full of anger she was sent halfway across the world to kill him. The guardians who had looked after her who had just years before killed her mother. She had just been taken to be used and become part of their silly games to get revenge on Gibbs. _How could I be so stupid?_

Kelly couldn't wait any longer. "Guys I'm glad you're all here, I just want you to know that I love you so much and I'm so happy about how my life has changed in the last couple of months and how you guys have supported me and saved me from my previous life" Kelly looked from face to face McGee looked worried about what she was going to say, her dad looked concerned, Abby looked like she was about to cry, Tony was confused and Ducky was showing a soft smile.

"But you all know why I was sent here" they exchanged glances between one and other "and those things that used to look after me, destroyed my childhood and then created a web of lies to change my thoughts about you all and then for me to get time off and transferred from my old team to this one, but it's been over two months now and I need to go back to my job, my team need me even if I never wanted to be in the Royal Navy Police it happened and I’ve grown close to my team back in England and I actually started to enjoy my job and I felt like I was helping people. I'm sorry but I'm leaving, so I can go back to England, even though I love it here, it's not my home. I've grown up in England from a young age even if it was without my family. I am very fond of it so I must go home. I don't want to talk about it anymore. I'm leaving tomorrow but I will come back to come and see you all when I can. Sorry"

Kelly turned to leave, she could hear her dad shouting after her but she didn't want to see him. She called the lift and jumped in before her dad could catch her. She ran to her car and sped off out of the base in case they were following her.  When Kelly got back to her apartment she started to pack.  She’d ordered her plane ticket over the phone on the way to NCIS and had managed to get a ticket for the early hours the next day. She packed up all of her clothes in a variety of cases that she had. She started to clean the apartment scrubbing all of the sides and taking down all the ornaments, pictures and personal bits and bobs. She took a picture off the fireplace and looked at it, the faces looking back at her where the ones that she had just given her speech to at the base, they all looked so happy and united. Tears stung her eyes.

She then went into her bathroom and continued scrubbing the surfaces and then the sink, bath and shower. Kelly just didn't want to think about anything, cleaning just takes her mind off it. She grabbed the bin to empty it and saw the pregnancy test and its two lines. She knew that it was the right decision.

 

Kelly piled up the suitcases on her sofa and chose a couple to take with her. She ran outside and placed them in the car, she grabbed her passport and documentation looking back at her apartment and smiled she loved this place and didn't want to leave. She also loved her apartment in England, even if it was full of horrible memories she wanted to make new ones there. She sat in her car put the key in the ignition and set off for the airport.

After Kelly had parked her car up, she emptied everything out of it and set off to find where she needed to be. She pulled out her phone, her dad had called like 10 times and McGee, Ziva and Tony had sent her messages. I just sent them all the same text 'I'll call you when I land in England, love you x'

Kelly didn’t want to stay in her apartment in case someone came to see her to change her mind after they had finished work, Kelly began pacing and panicking and wondering if she was doing the right thing. The plane was called, she took her seat and placed her hands over stomach she knew she was doing the right thing she then drifted off to sleep. It had been a hard day.


	4. Chapter 4

She kept to her promise and called them all when she landed, even though she was dreading it. She knew it was now evening in America so they would all be at home, she decided to call McGee first.

"Hi"

_"Kelly! How are you? I can't believe you have done this?"_

"What I needed to go back to work it's been over two months"

_"I know, I guess I had just forgotten about your old job and everything that had happened when you first got here, you were just one of us now"_

"McGee I love you, I'll be coming back to see you. Just I needed to come home for a while."

_"What about the other thing? I never asked"_

"A false alarm, Sorry." She lied "anyway, I have to make my way home and a couple more calls tell Ziva I landed okay I know she wanted me too, bye McGee"

_"Bye"_

 

Next she decided to try Tony, she wasn't looking forward to the call with her dad.

"Hi, it's only me, just calling to say I landed okay. I'm safe back in England"

_"You haven't left because of me have you?"_

"Don't flatter yourself, like I said i'ts work. What happened earlier really upset me. I thought you were more decent then that Tony, I feel awful for any women that has being or going to be in that siuation with you but I guess it's in the past now. Just think next time"

"Sorry, it just came as a shock"

"I understand, anyways I guess I better go, this will be costing a small fortune and I still have my dad to call" Kelly laughed

_"Does he know anything about today?"_

"No"

_"Okay, sorry again, bye"_

 

Now Gibbs! This is what she was dreading the most.

"Hi Dad, it's me"

She heard him sigh, oh no! _"Kelly, I don't know what you think you are doing. You got the money from those men you killed, you don't need to work we both know that!"_ His voice was getting louder with every word _"you could have quit your job in England and stayed here! What's happened? Why have you really left? Is something up? Are you getting trouble? You know we could have sorted it!"_

"Dad! Dad! Just stop! If people were bothering me I would just sort it myself! It's not that, I just want to come home"

 _"You are home!”_ He yelled _“Me and your mother brought you up for 8 years in America you were born here, do you forget that?”_ He was angry.

Kelly was starting to feel upset “Please Dad, don’t say that. Don’t bring mum into this, I’ve never forgotten her. I was the one who saw the pain in her face as she saw me get taken by those foreign men, I saw her in the crash and I saw when they set that car on fire and place the other young girl that they had killed in the car. How could I ever forget that? You could have saved us if you were just at home, but instead you was too busy being a marine that always came first, and mum lost her life because of it!” She screamed.

The pain of his daughter words burned through him he had always felt guilt for Shannon’s death but now he was angry, but he could tell that Kelly was worse he knew he would have to be the one calming the situation down. He had never thought of what Kelly had seen of Shannon before she was taken _“I've had years of you not been here thinking you were dead, grieving for both you and your mother and then the unthinkable happens, your not dead you had been kidnapped and you came back to me, parents never get that opportunity and now that you've left me again, all that pain is coming back Kelly"_

 She held back the tears, she had never thought of that "I'm so sorry dad, this is something I need to do, but I will come back and see you, I have to go, I'll talk later" A tear fell down her cheek, she never meant to hurt him.

 

She’d made her way back to her old apartment as she opened the door All her thoughts came rushing back she could see herself holding the gun towards her dads face as he sat there tied to a chair. She watched herself ready to pull the trigger and then changing her mind and killing her 'family', guardians, her captors whatever she should class them as. She put it to the back of her mind and unpacked her chosen suitcases she made the place look like a home again unpacking her clothes, and putting throws that she had packed over her sofas. She picked out some picture frames and looked at the one that used to be in her old apartment, the one where they all looked happy, she put it on her new fireplace so they could look over her, she missed them already.

She grabbed an envelope from her study and decided to write a letter to McGee.

 

Dear Tim,

 

I'm so sorry to have left you, I've never had a friend like you. I was always so isolated and alone in my old life.

I love you so much and I'm sure I'll be coming back to America soon.

Inside this envelope you will find my car keys it is still at the airport I paid for two weeks to give you time, I was wondering if you would be able to sort out for the movers to ship it over to England for me, yes that does mean I'm planning to stay here a while. I will email the details.

 

Thank you so much, love you Kelly x

P.S: the second smaller envelope contains keys as well, it's yours if you want it.

 

Kelly dropped her car keys in with the letter alongside dropping her old apartment keys inside a second smaller envelope.

 

McGee had managed to sort the car out and it was with Kelly within three weeks, but he said that he didn't want to take the apartment, he somehow had the idea that Kelly would be coming home and would want to live there again.


	5. Chapter 5

Kelly returned back to her position within the Royal British Navy police, it was nothing like NCIS, She wasn't classed as a federal agent or anything different to a normal police officer. Her team had grown distant from her as they discovered the events that had unfolded and her purpose of her America trip, they were upset that they had been lied to and it took a while for the team to readjust. After a while she had to come clean with the whole truth for her and her team’s safety. She was now unable to go out on missions _great!_ A trained killer sat behind a desk doing paperwork. Even when she told them she still couldn't believe it. _A baby, she was going to have a baby!_

 

Kelly had called her family regularly and told them what she was up to, although still not the whole truth she still wasn't ready. Kelly hadn't been back to see them like she promised she couldn't they would have known and she can't fly now anyway.

 

The time had flown by since Kelly had left America. She had now been told to go on leave. She looked at herself in the mirror her bump was huge and was painful she looked around the apartment, she couldn’t believe that she was doing this alone, it was never what she wanted or how she imagined it. She hated being on maternity leave she found it boring she had to distract herself so she spent her time buying the perfect pram and cot. She spent hours in shops finding the cutest clothes and lots of cuddly toys. She couldn’t help it, she knew that this baby would be spoilt rotten, she had the money too. Even though her bump was now huge and it was becoming difficult to do normal everyday things she had to keep her mind busy so she re-decorated the study in her apartment to a cute little nursery, she had done everything painted all the walls and chosen and built the furniture herself with much difficulty.

 

She had met up with a few friends that she had while living back in England and a few work colleges but they couldn't be with her all the time. She kept herself busy so she didn't have time to feel the loneliness that she was now consumed by or have time to panic about how scared she was about doing this. She had never been scared of anything, guns, murderers, terrorists that's the reason she wasn’t scared about becoming an agent but having a child was something else, especially since she didn't have anyone to rely on. Kelly missed McGee more then anything, she felt awful for lying to him, every time he spoke he asked her when she was coming back to America, all she would ever reply was soon, although she truly had no idea when she would go back or if she ever would. She knew that she couldn’t hide a child forever.


	6. Chapter 6

Kelly's laptop was set up on her black marble kitchen breakfast bar she heard the familiar ringing sound, she waddled her way over to the laptop to find it was her Skype account she opened it up to see it was McGee calling she managed to perch up on the stool so only her face and shoulders were showing, she answered the call she smiled in the camera to see McGee, Ziva and Tony in shot.

"Hi guys" Kelly chimed.

"Hello" They all replied at the same time. Abby came stomping into the shot Kelly could hear the buckles rattling on her knee high boots.

"Hi Kelly" she smiled "you're looking really good, glowing even" Kelly laughed a little, even though she felt bad as the pain of lying to her family hit her once again.

"I guess England is good for me" Kelly replied. 

"When are you coming to see us?" McGee quizzed.

"Yeah, it's been 6 months" Tony whined.

"Soon guys, soon" Kelly replied.

"You always say that" Ziva pointed out.

"It's my birthday in a couple of months, I'll try and get out of work then come and celebrate my birthday in America" Kelly suggested.

"Sounds like a plan" Kelly heard her father’s voice but couldn't see him.

"Hi boss" Tony said looking to his side out of Kelly's view on her computer screen. Gibbs appeared on screen and smiled at his only daughter, it felt like forever since she'd seen him, she missed him so much. She had only met him again 8 months ago but they already gained the strong father daughter bond like it had reoccurred naturally after years of grieve for Gibbs and years of lies about her father for Kelly. She just wanted a hug from him, she felt so alone in England but she still stood by it being the right choice.

"Anyways sorry guys, I gotta go. Remember England is 5 hours ahead, its bedtime here and I want an early night. I love and miss you all" Kelly pointed out.

"Bye, night" Kelly managed to hear out of the crowd looking back at her all talking over each other.

  
She closed her laptop and climbed off of the stool, they weren't so comfy anymore with a big bump attached to her, she finished getting ready in her PJ's and climbed into her four poster kingside bed, she drifted off into a peaceful sleep with a big smile on her face after she thought about seeing her family. 

She jumped up in the middle of the night to see her clock saying 3.35 am, as she struggled to move over in her bed, she felt a wet patch appear.

"Oh no!" The pain flashed through her body again. "Oh God" she climbed out of bed and managed to get changed out of her wet clothes she grabbed the hospital bag that she had packed only a couple of days ago. She made the way through the house and grabbed her car keys. She surprisingly managed to drive herself to the hospital. She was holding back the tears, she had never wanted her first child to be born like this, no father, being a single mother, no family around her and struggling to drive the car due to the pain of contractions that were now getting closer together. She knew that it wouldn't be long now, she was glad of it though she was dreading the thought of a long birth.

  
It was an early start for the team back at NCIS, they had a new case to start on. The morning passed quickly following up leads and eye witness accounts Gibbs had barely had time to think about Kelly. When he sat at his desk and his whole team were there he saw the picture that he had of them both and smiled.

"I want to see Kelly on her birthday, it's the first one she's had since she's been back, maybe I should go to England surprise her but I can't leave you lot" he stated to the team.

"It sounds like a great plan" Ziva commented.

"And I can take charge while you're gone boss like before" Tony pointed out.

"I guess you didn't too bad of a job" Gibbs mumbled "but I know she wants to see you lot too and we can't all go".

"You could get her tickets to come here and we can make it a week of birthday celebrations then she will see us all and it might want to make her move back to America" McGee chirped

"It's a good idea" Gibbs replied "I could call her agency and sort the time off for her as a surprise then she won't have to worry about anything" The team agreed so he picked up the phone and called Kelly's agency, after a while of been on hold and finding the right person to talk to so that he could finally sort it out he was connected to the right guy.

  
"Hi, it's special agent Gibbs from NCIS in Washington. I'm agent Kelly Gibbs' father, and I was wondering if I could request to get Kelly some time off, as I am sure you are aware of what happened between me and her and when she came here to America. She has no family in England so I really want her to be able to be here when it's her birthday, in about a couple of months time" He could hear the person on the other end of the line typing on a keyboard after a little while the young man on the phone replied.

_"Well sir you shouldn't have to book the time off for her, I've just looked and seen that Kelly's maternity leave is still valid for another four months and I remember her mentioning to me that she was planning to take most of it"._

"Her what?!" Gibbs shouted.

The guy on the other end of the phone jumped and started to stutter _"erm ... Her maternity leave"_ Gibbs put the phone down on the young man to look up and see his whole team staring at him with concern.

"What's up Boss?" Tony quizzed after hearing his leaders outburst.

"They say she's on maternity leave" Gibbs sighed confused and frustrated.

"What?!" Both Tony and McGee shouted in unison. McGee's cheeks blushing, while the colour from Tony's face drained. 

Gibbs looked up to them "You two okay? You don't look too good Tony. Do you know something about this?".

"No! No!" They both muttered looking at their computer screens to avoid Gibbs' icy stare


	7. Chapter 7

Kelly woke up in hospital feeling sore and exhausted a feeling that she knew she would soon become too familiar with. A nurse walked into her room, with a short blonde bob, slightly over weight but the biggest smile ever.  
  
"I see you're awake" the nurse smiled.  
"Yeah, not long" Kelly replied groggily.  
"Well it's hard work, but you did really well"  
"Thanks" Kelly laughed  
"Would you like me to call the father?" The nurse asked.  
"No, he's not here sorry" Kelly said holding back the tears.  
"Well how about a family member?" As the nurse continued to smile.  
"No, they don't live here, I'll be fine alone" Kelly smiled back wryly.  
"Oh well, no problem. The staff are here to help you all that way. Have you thought of a name yet?" The nurse continued making conversation as she buzzed around checking machines and charts.  
"I hadn't even thought about it to be honest, but he does need a name" Kelly couldn't believe names hadn't even crossed her mind she was too busy sorting the apartment out for the baby.  
  
After a painfully long day in the hospital Kelly and her beautiful baby boy were allowed home to start the first day of forever together, she was advised not to drive but she had no choice as her car was already here and no one could exactly pick her up. On the way home he started to cry a little, but she grabbed his little hand and he soon calmed down.  
  
"Well I think you're the longest secret I've ever kept" Kelly said to the boy with his large eyes staring back at her.

"How am I going to tell Uncle McGee? How am I going to tell your granddad? And Tony whatever he wants to be! Looks like you didn't escape the Gibbs nose" She sighed "but the rest of you is pure DiNozzo" she joked tickling his chin. She looked into the boys bright blue eyes similar to hers and her fathers she knew all babies were born with blue eyes but she really hoped they would stay.  
  
She'd made it home the drive wasn't that bad it was painful going over speed bumps and she struggled to reverse the car a little at the hospital but mostly it was fine. She was just mostly tired and achey. She grabbed her bag over her shoulder and pulled her apartment keys out. She then went back to the front door of the car to retrieve her little boy she picked up the new car seat which was painful as it strained her a little as she carried him up the stairs to her aprtment building then into the lift, but she guessed that she'd been through worse.  
  
She opened the door to her apartment looking forward to sleeping in her own bed and been able to make her own food. She walked straight into the kitchen so she could wash her hands before even thinking about touching all the baby stuff, she looked to her boy who was softly asleep. She left him in the car seat in the kitchen as she just popped into the living room to put the TV on quiet for a little background noise. She was shocked by what she saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that isn't too much of a cliff hanger. ;)  
> I Will probably update tomorrow or the day after. Please tell me what you think of the story so far, or what you think Kelly saw. Thanks :) x


	8. Chapter 8

"Dad!!" She stopped dead in her tracks, looking at the man she assumed she would be so happy to see since she had missed him so much, not for him to break into her house and surprise her.

"Hello" he said with that familiar smirk.

"What are you doing here?" She said still in shock.

"Well when I called your regiment they said that you were taking some time off, so I thought I'd pop by" he said calmly not giving anything away.

"You don't exactly just pop by when it’s America to England!" She said getting a little mad.

"I knew you couldn't be alone" he stated.

"I've been alone for six months and you didn't mind" she said still mad.

"Well not now" He replied still remaining calm.

"What? Why?" She questioned confused, Gibbs turned and just gave his daughter a cold stare, he knew she'd give in.

Kelly sighed "How do you know?" She guessed matching her fathers stare.

"Your regiment told me of course. Why? Was you expecting someone to tell me?" His eyes narrowed.

"No nobody knows" She looked down at her feet but a second later jumped straight back up to stare at Gibbs.

"Have you told anyone?" She questioned.

"Well yeah! I couldn't just leave the team and not tell them why! Ziva, Tony and McGee were there when I made the call anyway" he replied.

Tears started to fill Kelly's eyes "Okay" He stood up off the sofa to come and give his only daughter a hug, this is what Kelly has been missing she'd needed at hug.

"Ouch!" Kelly gasped Gibbs jumped back.

"What is it?" He said finally glancing down to her stomach.

"Nothing it just hurts" She sighed.

"Your not as big as I thought you'd be. So it’s happened since you've been back? I didn't know you was with anyone ... You know you can tell me this stuff".

Kelly began to panic, _no time like the present_ "Erm ... Well no, this is erm ... deflated, the baby's here already".

"What?! When?!" He demanded sternly.

"Yesterday Dad, this is my first time home I've just come from the hospital, he's in the kitchen".

"He?!, Why didn't you call? Why have you done this alone? Anything could have happened!" He shouted grabbing her arm. "You've been stupid Kelly" He stood silently looking into his daughters eyes. She could tell that he was trying to calm down and his mind was racing. "But ... but 9 months ago you still were in America! ... With us. Why didn't you tell me?".

Kelly looked at her feet and began to sob. "I thought I'd be better off in England even if I did have to do it alone".

"You could of relied on us we're your family" he stated looking straight into her eyes.

Kelly began to sob harder her body shaking "I just had to leave".

"Why? I don't understand why wouldn't you want me and the team around you? We could of helped".

"It would of made it worse" She cried.

Gibbs eyes widened as it dawned on him "No! ... No! Kelly Please No!".

"I'm sorry Dad! I didn't know what to do" her voice now becoming sore from the crying and shouting.

"It's Tony isn't it! I caught you!" He shouted at her still tightening his grip on her arm.

"Yes, I'm sorry dad, but I know he didn't want him so I left" She continued to sob.

  
The all too soon familiar cry rang from the kitchen, Kelly pushed away from Gibbs glancing at the red mark now appearing on her arm. Rushing into the kitchen wiping her eyes, she saw her little boys red face. He must have woken up after the shouting and crying. Gibbs followed Kelly and a tear stung his eyes and his anger slipping away, he was beautiful. Less then a year ago he thought his daughter was dead but now he had her and his first grandchild that he had never expected, he couldn't be happier.

  
"Can I hold him?" Gibbs asked.

"Of course" Kelly smiled rubbing her nose.

"I can't believe you've done this on your own, you need to come back to America with me. I can't leave you here".

"Dad I can't!" Kelly pleaded.

"No arguments! You’re coming back with me" he replied matter-of-factly.

"I can't face McGee or Tony!" She said rubbing her tired face.

  
Gibbs looked into the little boy’s eyes and just couldn't help but smile, how could he love something so much that he's only known for less then a minute.

"What's his name?" Gibbs asked bobbing the now soothed boy in his arms.

"He doesn't have one. I guess it's the surname that I'm worried about, I don't know who to put since Tony didn't even know that he existed" Kelly sighed.

"Maybe you should call him" Gibbs suggested "I'll look after this one" he beamed down to the boy.

Kelly made her way to her bedroom and settled down onto the bed. Her body still sore and her head was buzzing. She looked at her mobile, scrolling through her contacts and saw Tony.

"Come on, call him, call him!" She whispered to herself. She pressed call, Tony picked up after the first ring like he was staring at his mobile.

  
_"Hello"_

"Hi, I'm so sorry Tony, I don't know what to say".

_"So ... It is mine?"_

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

I could here him sigh _"Why did you lie to me? I haven't stopped thinking about you since you left"._

"Well the relief on your face when I said the test was negative told me everything I needed to know. So the best decision was for me to lie to you, because you didn't want him".

 _"Him? Oh my … I have a son?"_ I heard him choke on a tear.

"Yes, he's here and he is well".

_"I'm sorry Kelly. I was such an idiot. I've been worried and filled with regret on what I've done and now I know it's 100% my fault. I'm the reason your going through this alone with none of your family around you. I know it won't be easy but I want you back here with us. I want us to sort this"._

"Oh god ... I don't know. I don't know what I want with us, I will come back so you can see him though if that's what you want".

_"Of course I do, have you told anyone I'm the dad?"._

"Yeah, my dad, he guessed after he caught us in the lift. He's not mad just upset, I don't know how to tell McGee".

_"He's your best friend, he'll understand. What have you called him?"._

"He doesn't have a name yet, I didn't know if you'd want to be involved".

 

  
Gibbs was showing his soft rare smile, as he sat on the sofa cradling the new-born in his arms the last time he'd done this it was Kelly. The memories came flooding back both him and Kelly have been through so much maybe that's why they have grown up to be such strong people, trained killers who lack emotion and no conscience. Times were changing for both of them though this child had changed everything, they loved him, emotion had never been so high and the love that flowed between his team/family was becoming more unbreakable.

  
"You okay dad?" Kelly asked making Gibbs fall back into reality.

"Yeah, I'm fine" he smiled.

"He's got a name" Kelly smiled, Gibbs looked up intrigued. Kelly continued "How about Tim Jethro DiNozzo? All the people important to me, and who will be important to him as he grows up".

Gibbs smiled looking at the little dot of a child "If you like it I like it" he chuckled "and how about just TJ for short".

Kelly grinned "Yeah, that's perfect".

They spent the rest of the day sorting out the apartment and getting TJ settled in. Kelly was happy that someone was here to help her as her body was still sore. When TJ had finally dropped off to sleep Kelly and Gibbs fell down on the sofa.

  
"Oh my gosh, we've been here since 11 and we forgot lunch and it's tea time now" Kelly whined, Gibbs just laughed Kelly's mind was always on food.

"I can go pick something up" he suggested.

 

After they had finished food Kelly showed her Dad to one of the spare rooms and TJ was curled up in his Moses basket in the corner of her bedroom. It was only 9 o'clock but she wanted an early night as she knew she would be having to get up many times. _She didn't mind though!_


	9. Chapter 9

She only got up three times and after his bottle TJ went straight back to sleep. He was quite a quiet baby really he didn't scream the house down like she had seen some new-borns do, nothing like his loud father then. She was wrapped up in her quilt as the sun peaked through her blinds hitting her face she heard a banging on the door luckily it didn't wake TJ up. She clambered out of the bed and walked to the door hoping that they would not knock again, she heard that her dad was up and in the shower. As she reached for the handle she could hear a commotion outside of the door. She pulled it open then to be greeted by a large blue teddy bear staring back at her being pushed in her face. The bear was as big as an adult’s torso. She grabbed the bear to see the familiar faces that's she'd missed so much.   
  
Tony's large grin was staring at her as she pulled the teddy off him.   
"Congratulations!" She heard them all cry at the same time. She looked around at all the faces smiling back at her Tony, McGee, Ziva and Abby. Kelly felt overwhelmed and couldn't help but cry. They all laughed a little and piled in for a group hug.   
  
"We took an overnight flight, so we could get here by the time you woke up, looks like we are a little early" Abby laughed looking at Kelly in her PJ's and messy hair "We bought the tickets as soon as Tony had spoken to you, I don't think Vance is happy but we left poor Palmer to explain" Abby continued.   
"Guys you're the best" Kelly chirped  
Abby caught a look over Kelly's shoulder "Woah! This place is amazing! No wonder you wanted to move back"  
Kelly turned back to look in to the apartment as she heard everyone else gasping, she lived in a high rise building and owned half of the top floor one side of the living room was just a huge window looking over the city below she had three large sofa's and a large flat screen on the wall. The apartment had 5 double bedrooms to the right of them next to the front door was the door to the kitchen that was white high gloss with black marble surfaces with an island in the centre with 6 tall stools on the outside.   
"Well I used to live here with those 'people' didn't I? But don't worry nothing of theirs is here, I paid for people to re-decorate the house while I was in America, I picked everything out online each room is amazing so I'm sure you'll all be comfortable I re-decorated my old study I made that in to TJ's room it's big enough" Kelly said  
"We've booked a hotel down the road" Ziva commented.  
"Oh well you can stay here to save money of you want but it's up to you!" Kelly replied.  
"This place is gorgeous we will stay here" Abby laughed.  
"I'm guessing the teddy was Tony's idea" She heard Gibbs behind her when she smiled at him he was already dressed. Kelly looked back at herself who realised she was still in her PJ's without any make up on.  
"How did you know" Tony grinned "can we talk?" he asked  
The group looked at Tony wondering what Kelly would say, Kelly just nodded and led him into her bedroom and closed the door.   
  


As soon as the door was closed Tony grabbed Kelly's face and brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her softly on her lips. She didn't know how to react but she just fell into him responding to his kiss.  
"I'm sorry Kelly"  
"So am I, I should never have lied to you" Kelly leaned closer and kissed him again.  
"I'm sorry you have done this alone, I love you" Tony whispered.  
Kelly smiled as she knew there was some truth in that but she didn't know if it was the emotion of the baby.  
"Where is he?"  Tony asked.  
Kelly pointed to the white Moses basket in the corner of her room and Tony walked straight over, he reached into the basket and stopped and grabbed his face. He just looked too delicate to touch like he might break. Kelly walked over to him and hugged him.  
"He's beautiful, I can't believe we have a son, I'm scared but I'm so proud of you Kelly I'm sorry you've done this alone" he said wiping tears away.  
"I'm scared too, but we'll do it together" Kelly smiled to him.   
Tony reached down to kiss Kelly on the head "he looks so peaceful sleeping".   
  
"When will we get to see him" I heard Abby wail from the next room to someone.

"Tony can you get McGee?"   
"Of course"   
  
Kelly turned to see McGee in the doorway of her room, he walked in and closed the door much to Abby's dislike but they just both smiled.   
"I'm so sorry McGee, I hated lying to you, and I didn't want you to freak out when you found out who the father was"  
"It's okay, don't worry about it"  
"You're the best friend ever!" she smiled.  
McGee walked over and draped his arms over Kelly holding her close to him.   
"Can I see him?" McGee asked  
"Of course, he's in the basket" Kelly pointed.  
"Aw, gee he's lovely" McGee cooed  
"I named him after you" Kelly grinned  
"What?!" McGee stuttered "you didn't have to do that"  
"I wanted to, his name features the three most important men in my life and I want you all to be there when he grows up"  
"I will be there for him and you always" he said pulling Kelly in for another hug.  
"Guess we should bring the rest of them in" Kelly laughed as she opened her bedroom door and called them over she just needed private time with Tony and McGee.

They all gathered round the basket peering in.  
"Oh ... He's so sweet" Abby grinned placing a small purple hippo in the basket with him.  
"Any way guys I need to get ready you can't stand over him all day" Kelly joked, they all left the room apart from Tony. The baby started to stir, Tony reached in and picked him up he couldn't keep the silly grin off his face.  
  
"I never imagined this day would come, holding my own son for the first time" he cooed  
"Oh, you’re so silly" Kelly smiled.  
  
Gibbs shouted from the next room "We're all going out for the day, give you guys some time, we won't be back till late this evening"   
"We're going to be true tourists" I heard Abby yell.


	10. Chapter 10

Kelly and Tony spoke all day about everything. How they where going to cope, live and work. They ate pizza laughed together and cried together well Kelly and TJ cried  _she was tired and he was hungry._  They were going through the wonder of parenthood together and learning everything together. As they sat on the sofa resting after their hectic day Kelly couldn't keep it in any longer.

"Do you only want us to sort things out because of TJ?" She asked.

"No, not at all" he panicked grabbing her hand "I didn't realise it while you were in America but as soon as you left I couldn't take it, my mind was all over the place these past few months, but I just knew you wasn't ready to come back, now I see why".

"Are you sure? I don't want you to mess me around like you have all those other women ... for the sake of TJ".

"I'm sure, I've never felt like this since I was DiNardo" Tony smiled.

"What?!" Kelly quizzed.

"Okay, so maybe we have to talk about that, it was just when I was undercover".

"Ah right okay, I know it all seems backwards a baby then a relationship but it just means we have a life time of getting to know each other" Kelly laughed as she leaned over to kiss him but was stopped in her tracks by her apartment door bursting open.

"England is so great" Abby chirped "but they don't sell caf-pow" she looked deflated. They all had lots of bags from all those stereotypical London stores _Selfridges, Hamleys and Harrods_ and they all looked so tired, they had been gone for 8 hours.

"I need sleep, I'm still jet lagged" Ziva said.

"Just pick your rooms guys" Kelly started, pointing down the hallway "The bathroom is at the end of the hall if you need it ... but there's only 3 rooms left and 4 of you so I'm not sure what you want to do".

Tony looked to Kelly "I can stay with you if you want or take the sofa, you'll need help in the night".

"Looks like you're all sorted then guys" Kelly said. They all wondered off to their rooms and Tony and Kelly were alone again, she was shocked about what Tony said and didn't really know how to reply.

"You want to stay with me tonight?" Kelly asked.

"If you want me to" he whispered.

"Okay" Kelly stood up and grabbed his hand and led him to her room, they both kissed TJ night then climbed into bed.

"This is less crazy then the first time when we went to bed together" Tony laughed.

"Oi, Stop it" Kelly grinned, kissing him on his cheek. She stretched her arm out with her palm facing up, Tony looked and grabbed her hand. They laid side by side just holding hands. Tony never imagined he'd be doing this, he'd never even stayed a full night in a women's bed and if he did he was only ever planning how he was going to get away in the morning. He never saw himself with a girlfriend and especially not a child. He traced his finger down Kelly's arm with his free hand down to where both their hands where.

"I've never asked about your tattoos, I like the one on your wrist" he said tickling her wrist "Why is your skin marked there?".

"Oh erm ... Nothing" she pulled her arm out of his grasp and put it under the covers.

"Now I know it's something bad, drunken girls weekend?"

"No, it was something bad, just forget it Tony!" 

"A fight?" He joked.

"No, Tony" she snapped.

Tony leaned on his side to face her. "Come on!".

"Okay, it was when I was captured and tortured".

"What?" He asked concerned and his voice raised a little.

"Well ... You know what I used to be like. I was a party girl before I came to America I got drunk and stayed out all night and still turned up to work the next day sometimes with the shakes there would be nights I wouldn't come home at all, but I could always look after myself. I then started rebelling against the people who looked after me, they didn't like it and wanted to make me stop it, they were trying to teach me a lesson. They just told me that they wanted me to be ready if I got caught in America after what I was getting sent to do. Remember they just used me Tony. I got the tattoo to cover the marks, it's just rope burn and cuts nothing bad".

"They used you? What do you mean? What did they do?" Tony asked now sitting up.

"Nothing, just forget it!" She snapped.

 

  
Kelly woke up the next day to hear an argument coming from the living room, she assumed her dad was on the phone because she couldn't hear anyone saying anything back.

"I'm not leaving ... Well she hasn't decided to come back with us yet ... I can't leave her ... I'm sure the supplementary team are doing just as good of a job .... I was being polite ... But my team are my family and we don't separate we need to be together".

  
Kelly walked to the living room _he was right, she couldn't keep hurting her family._ "Dad, I'll come back to America with you".

Gibbs turned with the rare smile on his face "That's great".

"But I'm keeping this apartment it's paid off and I don't want to sell it".

"That's fine" he replied.

 

  
Kelly started to panic at the airport. She didn't really want to leave England or have to take TJ on a plane at such a young age and for such a long journey. She knew he would cry due to the pressure change and it would bother the other passengers. She couldn't bring herself to tell the team that she wasn't ready to return to USA. She still had the apartment so she could come back any time. Kelly left her car parked up in storage so they could use it anytime they came back. The plane journey was long and boring Kelly hated flying. TJ wasn't so bad he slept most of the way and the staff helped warm up the bottles. Kelly loved having her family around, it helped as everyone shared time looking after the baby so every one could have a nap. Kelly was dosing when she overheard Abby.

  
"This is going to be so cool, TJ is going to be loved so much by all of us and we are all going to stick together like a proper family".

"That sounds perfect Abby, it's just what Tony and Kelly need. Having a baby is so hard so imagine the pressure of a new relationship on top as well." Ziva replied.

Kelly was worried by Ziva's comment could her and Tony do this? but she still couldn't help but smile, she'd never had a family like this. She knew that they were there for her and they would get her through this journey that she had started with TJ and Tony.

 

When the team returned to the NCIS base Kelly and TJ in tow they were welcomed back by an angry director Vance, who started to give a lecture to Gibbs. Kelly slipped away into the lift with TJ so she didn't have to hear what he was saying, she went straight to autopsy.

  
"Hi Duck, Vance is not happy" she said concerned.

"Hello my dear, welcome back. Is this the little chap?" He said looking at TJ "oh he is delightful" Ducky smiled.

"Thanks Duck".

"Don't worry about your father and Vance, they'll be fine".

"I do hope so Ducky, this is all my fault".

"Don't worry dear, and stop blaming yourself" He reassured her.

Tony walked into autopsy and smiled when he set his eyes on Kelly. He walked straight over and kissed her on the lips.

"So you guys are trying to make it work?" Ducky cheered.

"Yeah, it's for the best" Kelly smiled.

"You can have my car keys, so you guys can make your way home, McGee gave me your old apartment keys. On the way back to base I ordered some baby things that we had to leave behind like crib and things they are going to be delivered tonight" Tony smiled.

"Oh! wow! Thanks babe! I didn't even think how stupid!"

"and Kelly ..."

"Yes Tony, I'll keep the car safe, it used to be mine remember!"

"I know but I really like it, no one else has driven it since you gave it to me!"

"Okay, you coming round tonight then?"

"Of course, I'll ask McGee if he will drop me off at mine, I'll pick some clothes up then he can bring me to yours".

"Sounds great" Kelly grinned.


	11. Chapter 11

**18 Months Later**

 

  
 **Bang! Crash! Smash!**

  
Kelly jumped up in bed, clambered out and ran to the source of the noise.  
"Sorry babe, I just took my eye of him for a second and now that he's walking he just opened up the cupboard door and pulled out those plastic boxes, nothing serious" Tony smiled.

"Its fine there's nothing in there that can hurt him, I moved those to the top cupboards" she said scooping him up.

"Anyway I gotta go to work, can't have your dad getting mad at me" Tony joked kissing both Kelly and TJ on their heads. Kelly sometimes got bored at home being the stereotypical housewife not exactly the life she had planned. A trained killer turned housewife she would never have believed it. She sometimes went in to help the team if a car was involved since she had been trained in mechanics while in England, she would help get the car started or to strip the engine and examine it. Other then that she didn't really have much work to do. She knew after TJ went to nursery she would have to find a new job, she knew she couldn't get a job at NCIS it just wouldn't make sense and she could have 'too much Tony'. She wasn't really trained for anything else, she could try the FBI but they always seemed in conflict with NCIS. The normal police service just didn't interest her enough. She was used to her federal agent status.

It was lunch time she knew they needed a few supplies from the shop, but she didn't have the car Tony did she decided to call him so he could pick it all up on the way home.

  
 **Ring! Ring!**

  
**Great voicemail!**

 

  
When Tony looked at his phone he saw that he had missed a call from Kelly and noticed that she'd left a voicemail. He was just about to go to lunch so he decided to listen to it, just in case anything had happened to TJ.

  
 _"Hi babe, it’s only me."_ He heard Kelly's voice.

  
Great ... it doesn't even seem anything important just blabbing on he thought to himself, he did love her though.

  
 _"I was just wondering if you could pick up some supplies from the shop on your way home we just need baby wipes, tortillas, salsa, toilet paper ..._ "

   
 **Bang!** Kelly's voice had trailed off, Tony heard the banging in the background and just assumed TJ was playing up he continued listening to the message to see if she said anything else. The phone was silent for a while, he heard a small gasp from Kelly 

_"What do you think you're doing here? ... How did you find me?"_

  
Tony started to become agitated but couldn't stop listening. Who was she talking to? What was happening? Was she safe?

He heard a male voice who had a strange accent that he didn't recognise _"like we would ever lose track of you, we're always following you, we know everything, you're ours like we would let you go"_  

  
Kelly's voice continued her tone was strong but Tony could tell that she was scared _"Leave please, this is my home and you are not welcome, leave now! You know more then most people what I am capable of I haven't lost it, I wouldn't think twice"_ . Tony heard the same unfamiliar male voice again. Tony was panicked he wanted to drop the phone and run home but he knew he needed to stay and listen he might need the team if something had happened to Kelly.

_"Yes, we know about your brat and your boyfriend Anthony DiNozzo yeah? This is how we knew you were home alone. So where is this child he's ours too"_

  
_"You would have to kill me before you got to my son"_ She replied fiercely. This was all becoming a little too much for Tony, but he was so helpless. How long ago was this voicemail? He heard the phone hit the wooden flooring in their home, he could hear pushing and shoving then some glass smash and the man groan, he then heard a loud crack and a heavy thud on the floor like someone falling.

  
"End of message" the phone operator confirmed. Tony was in shock but as soon as he saw Gibbs he knew what he had to do.

"Gibbs, Kelly is in trouble she was in the middle of leaving me a voicemail when someone broke into the apartment" Tony explained.

"Let's role, McGee, Ziva you guys too, tell us the rest in the car Tony".

  
As they reached the apartment Tony leapt out the door the second the car stopped, he ran up the stairs and used his key to open the now closed door it had an automatic lock so he assumed the intruder had already left he raised his gun and stepped in with Gibbs, McGee and Ziva in tow. He saw some glass ornaments smashed their shards scattered all over the floor. They used to be on top of the fireplace it looked like someone had been pushed into them, there where tiny specks of blood but nothing life threatening. He hoped it wasn't Kelly's. They all began to search the rooms of the apartment with Tony taking TJ's bedroom, he was awake in his cot just playing with a teddy.

  
"Oh God" Tony cried as he fell to his knees in front of the crib, dropping his gun. "You’re safe, You're safe" he whispered.

"Dad!!" TJ mumbled as he pointed back at Tony. Tony stood up and scooped up the little boy, he hugged him and checked him over, he seemed fine he looked into his sons bright blue eyes that reminded him so much of Kelly and Gibbs. hHe heard the rest of his team call clear so he returned back to the living room.  
Everyone glanced at each other and gave a sigh of relief to see that TJ was here safe and well, but no one had Kelly. Tony sat on the sofa hugging his son tightly to his chest fighting the tears that were trying their hardest to burst out of him.

  
"TJ's safe, Kelly is trained, we'll find her" Ziva said grabbing Tony's shoulder. They all stopped and looked at Gibbs. They needed him now!

  
"Damn right we will, I'm not losing my daughter again!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed part two of 'A Pain Never Forgotten'.  
> I will upload some part three maybe later tonight or tomorrow! Shouldn't be too long. ;)  
> Would really apreciate your feedback. I'm new to this site and I know some of the work on here is AMAZING! So I hope I ain't letting the side down too much :P  
> Part Three will be the last in the series and I hope you love it as much I loved writing. Thanks Guys! :) x


End file.
